The New Begining
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Amu had moved to a new city after hr mom got a huge pay raise putting her in the millionaire level. Amu starts a new school, as well as having a run in with Forsaken Lynx. Story will be up dated when i have a chapter finished and checked over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story. I do not own shugo chara**

_Why is it easier to hide the pain and the sorrow that others have delt out,_  
_tears that fall fall easier in the rain when they can hide from others,_  
_looking at the past and the friend ships that have come but are now broken._  
_What will the Feature bring to the sight._

Amu looked out side the window of her old house knowing it would be the last time she would be in it. Tears formed in her eyes from all the memories that were made in this room as she recalled the memories she had. Amu was packing the last bit of her stuff up the last things she would pack up were a photo of her friends Kumiko and Ayumu identical twins both had long beautiful silver hair and blue eyes but their personality were opposite to each other. Amu told them about her moving away and she could see they were devastated about it but they nodded and exchanged cell number to call and text each other. The true reason they were moving was because her mom got a huge promotion but they would have to move near Seiyo High a very well known high school not to mention it was for rich kids and a few famous people went there. Amu sadly packed up the last box and walked down the stairs and put it with the rest of her stuff.

"It will be okay Amu dear you will be able to come here and visit them on holidays and brakes" Midori said to her daughter as she placed a box with the rest.

"I know that but its hard to move from a place you have lived sixteen years of your life, I really don't want to move" Amu said as she looked away knowing it was getting late and they had to get some sleep before they left for their new home.

"I know its going to be hard change but I can tell you this you will be starting Seiyo high after summer brake is over in a few weeks" Midori said to her daughter as she pulled out two sleeping pallets, pillows and a blanket and set them down. Giving her a sad soft smile and the two got ready for bed.

Amu looked at her mom and sighed and walked out the door and looked at the sky as it started to get get dark. "this is the last time I will see the sun set from here, why must it be so hard to move, I don't want to leave" Amu said to her self as the stars started came out. Amu stood up and walked back in and took a box of instant food and started to eat. It was not long before her mom came over to her and hugged her and laid on the sleeping pallet and fell asleep. Amu sighed and went to the bathroom and sat in the hot water for a while hoping it would was away her pain of leaving but after twenty minutes in the hot water she got out and put on a light blue tank top and pair of black shorts as she made her way over to to her pallet and laid on it and looked at the sealing until she finally fell asleep.

Midori was up and moving around quietly not to wake her daughter as she packed the rest of the stuff up before waking Amu up at 7:30 so give her time to change in to some cloths before the movers came and picked up the rest of the boxes. With a groan amu got up and looked around confused for the moment before for it all came back to her. Sluggishly amu got up and grabbed a pair of short Dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a black choker that has a silver angel hanging on it. Amu messed around until she found a pair of black stalkings with blue stripes and pulled them on just before the movers came in and picked up the last of the boxes and put them in the back of the truck.

"Come on Amu its time to go, your going to love the new house" Midori said as she walked over to the car and got in Amu followed and got in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean I will love the house? I have never even seen it" Amu said

"The job that I excepted has given me the money for you to to go to Seiyo high school as well as other things" Midori said to her daughter.

"What ever" Amu said as she looked at the window.

**Six hours passed**

Midori pulled in to the drive way. "Amu? We are here."

Amu looked up as her mom pulled out of deep thought as she saw a huge house no it was a mansion before her. "This place is huge" Amu gawked.

"Go on in and pick your room before I let the mover take your stuff in" Midori said and walked over to the room she would take and let the mover start putting her furniture and boxes were she wanted them.

Amu headed up the stairs to try to figure which room she would want. Quietly Amu walked around looking through each room until she found a large room with a walk in closet and a balcony that over looked the park. Amu walked on to it and looked around the place was beautiful it was any girls dream then it occurred to her, she was no longer in the middle class she was now a wealthy sixteen year old multi talented girl.

"Looks like I will be going shopping tomorrow" Amu said as she went back down and told her which room she had chosen for her self. Midori was in packing her boxes as the two men started taking her boxes and furniture to her room. The two movers worked quickly placing her bed near the wall then the rest fell in to place.

"How is it coming Amu" Midori said as she walked in to the room seeing her hard a work trying to put her cloths up in the right place as well as hanging them up. Midori smiled and walked back out and down the stairs to see what she needed knowing that she was not going to be home at random time not to mention the business trips she will have to take. Amu came back down stairs after and hour or two of u packing.

"Mom do we have any thing to eat its past dinner" Amu asked

"Check the fridge, I just put a few items in there that I knew would keep on the trip over" Midori replied as Amu opened the fridge and grabbed her a snack and went back to her room to finish unpacking. Both Amu and Midori worked late in to the night to unpack all the boxes, around midnight Amu collapsed on to her bed and fell asleep because all her stuff was unpacked leaving her mom to finish up the items for the kitchen and living room. Amu woke with a start and looked around seeing it was mid morning.

"Shit I was wanting to get up early and go shopping so I would not have to deal with crowds" Amu grumbled and got up and headed to the shower to get a quick bath before she headed to the mall.

"Amu why are you in a rush this morning?" Midori asked seeing her daughter coming in to the kitchen in a t-shirt that read I got a big bick. You read that wrong. You read that wrong too. And you read that last sentence twice to make sure they didn't troll you yet again. Going down the front of her black shirt in white letters and a pair of knee torn jeans.

"I was wanting to go to the mall to get some new out fits before I started back in a few days" amu said grabbing a peace of toast.

"Ok that's fine by me just try to be home before dinner" Midori said

"Ok" amu said leaving the house with her money and credit card.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. I do not own shugo chara **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own shugo chara but I enjoy reading and writing it.**

Amu walked toward the heard of the city hoping to find some clue on how to get to the mall but had no luck. The strawberry haired girl gave a sigh of annoyance and pulled out her I phone and searched the web for the directions on how to get to the mall, she looked over the directions closely before she put the phone away and headed to the mall.

"It will take me forever to learn were every thing is since I don't have any friends or family to show me around." Amu mumbled under her breath as arrived at the mall. Looking at the 3 story building that had to be at least two thousand square feet of nothing but shoes, clothing, jewelry, books, and arcade stores.

"I get to explore the mall until I need to go home," Amu sighed wishing Kumiko and Ayumu were there with her. The pink haired girl walked in to the massive shopping center. Walking in and out of the shops looking for anything to catch her eye but noting did, with a sigh Amu found herself in a large food court. Amu looked around and found people messing with a moveable stage shrugging her shoulders she walked over to get something to eat from one of the venders there. Amu watched them men frantically trying to set up the stage while she ate her lunch that she had bought.

"What are you looking at?" asked a deep seductive voice that was coming from behind her.

"Just watching the men set up the temporary stage, what's it to you" Amu replied as she turned to face the person who had spoken to her but what she found was a tall handsome midnight blue haired young man with sapphire eyes.

Ikuto looked in to her golden eyes with a smirk on his face "My band will be playing in two hours, we are called the Forsaken Lynx" Ikuto said in a smug tone as Kukai and Nahihiko walked up behind Ikuto.

"Oh okay... You and your band have fun, I have some shopping to get done" Amu replied as she got up from the table and threw her trash away as she headed to the shop not far from were she was.

Ikuto watched her leave completely dumbfounded then looked at Kukai and Nagihiko with an expression that read What the hell just happened.

"Apparently, either she has never heard of us or she does not care" the indigo hired boy said as he looked at Ikuto and brushed his waist long hair behind his shoulder.

"To be honest I have never seen her before not even in school and she looks to be our age. So I'm guessing she must have moved here recently" Kukai said watching her head toward the music store. Soon Amu walked in to the shop and began to look at all the string interments ranging from Harps to guitars.

"What's on your mind Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked as he looked at the midnight blue haired boy.

"Only trying to figure out who she is" Ikuto replied as he gave an evil smile to the indigo haired boy who was by him.

Nagihiko backed away from waving his in front of him "No way I'm going to do that, the only reason I Ever did that was to continue dancing and that was part of the training" the indigo haired boy replied.

"No one will ever know unless some one told them or they found out some how, by which no one will so no worries" Ikuto replied the evil smirk still on his face.

"Fine but you owe me big for this Ikuto" Nagihiko said as he walked away.

Ikuto walked the pink hired girl through the window until Nagihiko came back dressed as Nadeshiko "I'm counting on you "Ikuto said

"Yeah Yeah Screw you to" Nadeshiko said and walked in to the store were Amu was. Ikuto took a seat so he could watch.

"Dude that was cruel but smart" Kukai said as he watched. Ikuto just smirked.

Amu walked around but always went back to the harp that had caught her eye. "I don't think mom would mind if turned one of the other rooms into my personal music studio, Since all the room are sound proof" Amu said as she bumped in to Nadeshiko.

"I'm sorry I was not paying attention to were is was going" Amu said and bowed in apology.

"No it was my fault I was in your way, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko" the purple haired girl said with soft smile.

"Im Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you Nadeshiko" Amu said.

"So you like music?"Nadeshiko asked

"Yes, I write my own music, songs and I also do singing and dancing but im not that good" Amu said

"Multi talented, I also love to dance maybe we can get together" Nadeshiko said.

"That would be great but I can have any one over I just moved here because my moms job so im trying to get settled down, so that's why im here to buy some new cloths and other things" Amu said

"I can see that's understandable, maybe I can help you with your shopping for a bit then I have to go" Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Sure I see why no" Amu said and let Nadeshiko take her from that shop to some other taking there time buying tops, pants, and other accessories that would go with them. Amu smiled glad to have Nadeshiko helping her out.

Nadeshiko looked at the time it was time for the band to start playing "Hey Amu I got to get going hope to see you again" the purple haired girl said and headed off. Amu smiled and headed home with what she bought. Amu arrived home and went to her room and started to put her new cloths up then went to find her mom.

Nagihiko had changed back in to his normal cloths and had told Ikuto all the information he had except for the fact the she was multi talented with music, sing and dancing he wanted him to find that out for him self.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter. **

**Thank you **

** .35**

**Nanomi12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu looked around the house trying to figure out were her mom was but saw no one. Amu looked at the time on the cell it showed it was only 3:15 pm.**

"I got home earlier than I though I guess I will go back to the mall for a bit and see what I can find in that music shop," Amu said to her self as she opened the door and locked it before heading back. Looking around as she walked taking in every inch of the city passing a few alley ways that were dark and gave off a creepy feeling. Amu shrugged it off but picked up her pace to get to a more public area were there were more people.

"Hey babe, you look a little lost. Want a little help?" a voice said from behind her. Amu looked over her shoulder to see two men standing behind her one had short black hair with blood red spikes, brown eyes and the other had blood red hair and gray eyes.

"No, thanks. I'm in a bit of a rush," Amu said as she bolted away from the two men. The two looked at each other with an evil grin as they chased her. Amu was scared as she looked over her shoulder to see only one was following her. Suddenly Amu turned sharply to the right then to the left and moved behind a dumpster and forced her self to slow her breathing as she attempted to hide. The man stopped and looked around then headed in to the alley way.

"Were did that girl go?" He growled as he walked past her hiding place and looked around then headed back while his buddy was still in the alley because he had taken short cuts to get here. Amu heard the guy who was chasing her leave the alley. Slowly she came from her hiding place and walked to the edge of the alley way. She peered around the corner to see where he was to her surprise he was not there. She sighed in relief.

Amu was about to step out in to the when out stretched hands grabbed her from behind. The red headed guy snaked his arm around her arms as the other cupped over her mouth to keep her from screaming as he pulled her to the darker area of the alley as the other guy with the black and red hair approached her with some thing his is hand. Fear showed in Amu's eyes as she struggled to get out of his, her captor's, Iron grip, all she knew was she had to get free or attract attention to her. Amu continued to wiggle some and when she got to a good biting position and bit down on the Red head's hand.

"AHHHH! GOD DAMN BITCH" The man screamed in pain as he pulled his hand away from her mouth giving her enough time to to let and horrible ear splitting attracting three unwanted boys attention to them. Angerly the man with the blood red hair covered her mouth as she continued to scream as his partner moved quicker and stuck the needle in to her neck and began to slowly inject a sedative into her. The two watched as at the sedative started to take effect.

"NOOOOOOO!" Amu screamed in to his hand as she felt a sharp burning pain in her neck then the effect hit her a few seconds later. She felt her body becoming weak as her body began to become numb from the full does of the sedative. The arms that were holding her up let her go the next then she knew she was on laying on the ground and fighting to stay awake.

"This one will be a great to keep." Said one of the men as she was rolled onto her back and took out a switch blade and cut some of the fabric at the bottom of her t-shirt then started ripping it until her white bra with a rose laced patten was showing but as they were working on getting her pants off some thing caught them off guard.

Amu whimpered in fear before she saw a blurred image of the guy being sent in to the wall beside her. Nagihiko moved between Amu and her attackers.

"How despicable of you to do this to a girl!" the indigo haired boy growled in rage. Amu looked at them but finally passed out. Nagihiko took off his oversized hoody and put it on Amu to cover her up.

Ikuto was furious at the two and walked toward the guy who was still standing. The guy pulled out a three inch switch blade and went to stab Ikuto. The midnight blue haired boy moved out of the way of the blade and grabbed his wrist.

"YOU CRUEL HEARTLESS BASTARD!" he hissed at him before letting his elbow make contact with his face. The guy dropped his blade and held his face while crying in pain. Ikuto was still full of rage and he turned and kicked the guy knocking him completely out. Looking over, he watched Kukai grab the other guy the Nagihiko had punched and start dragging him over to to his unconscious friend.

"These guys were planing to kidnap pinky and other females, women traffickers" Kukai said in disgust as he took the rope from Ikuto and tied the two men up. He pulled them out in to the open as a cop car came by and stopped infront of them.

"Whats going on here?" The cop asked looking at them as Nagihiko walked out with Amu in his arms followed by Ikuto.

"These two attacked a girl, we heard her scream and stopped them before any real damage was done, I believe they are kidnap girls and women then traffic them" Ikuto his in anger.

"How cruel" the cop replied as he got the two and tossed them in to the back of the car

"The guy with the blood red hair will tell you any thing if you cut him a deal" Kukai said the cop nodded and got in the car headed to the station.

"Now, let's get her home before something else happens" Nagihiko said as Amu's house key fell out of her back pocket with her address.

"Well what do you know, a house key and her address. Now, that's useful" Ikuto said mockingly as he picked them up and looked at it.

Nagihiko looked at it "that not that far from here not to mention its twenty minutes from my place" the indigo hired boy said looking at Ikuto who just rolled his yes.

The group soon arrived at Amu's house and unlocked the door with the key. The went in to the mansion and looked around "Wow I never knew how gorgeous this place was." Kukai as he looked around. Only to realize that Nagihiko had slipped off from them. After a few minutes of wondering around Nagihiko had found Amu's room and placed her gently on the bed and sat down at her desk to wait for her to regain consciousness, not long after Nagihiko found her room his two friends found him.

"So are we going to stay until she wakes up?" Kukai asked looked at his to band partners calmly. They shrugged and took a seat on the floor followed by Ikuto who leaned against the wall near her bed.

Ikuto watched her, he could not figure out what it was but something about this girl interested him then suddenly Ikuto heard the house door open again then close.

"Amu? I'm back what do you want for dinner" Midori called from down stairs

"Her mom's home" Ikuto gulped and looked over at the group.

"We are screwed" Kukai said looked at the door as it opened and in walked Midori the room and froze looking at the three boys and her sleeping daughter.

"Hinamori -Fujin mind if we talk elsewhere?" Nagihiko said his voice cut through their thoughts as he looked at Amu's mom calmly. Midori nodded and ushered the boys out of her room and shut the door.

The four sat in the living room and began to explain why they were there and what happened every detail was added in. Two hours had passed since the explanation started.

"Oh. I'm so grateful for your help. If any thing had happened to Amu. I couldn't bear thinking about it. It would be devastating for me if any thing had happened to her. Amu is not an open person to anyone anymore. Her two friends Kumiko and Ayumu were the only ones who could get her to open up and show her true self, she was not always like this." Midori said and looked at them.

"What do you mean she was not always like this?" Ikuto butted in.

"In other words she puts up a wall, or an act to intimidate people who get to close to her. My husband and her little sister here murdered infront of her in cold blood, Amu was protective of her little sister and loved her dearly always keeping her out of harms way, but that day hurt her more deeply than any one could see" Midori said looking at them.

All thee of the guys looked at her in shock trying to find the right words before they tried to say any thing. "Did they ever get the person that did this" Ikuto asked

"Yes, they did. He got life with no probation, but I'm glad and grateful for what you did" Midori said and looked at them with a sad but happy smile.

"I think its best if we leave, we did come uninvited" Nagihiko said looking at the other three who nodded in agreement.

"I don't mind if you stay and have dinner as long as its okay with your family" Midori said looking at them.

"That would be nice, but today would not be a good day." Kukai said with a smile. Midori nodded and let them out and went to get started on supper. It was not long before she was finished with dinner, she took two plates and put food on them and but one in the microwave for amu to eat when she woke up.

Amu woke up after her mom had gone to bed, sitting up and looking around then turned on her lamp to see were she was. Standing up, she looked around and walked out of her room to the shower. Pulling of Nagihiko's over sized jacket and folded it up and quickly took of the messed up shirt and pants and thew them away. Amu slid under the hot water and started to relax. Amu sat there for a few minutes more before she got out and pulled a towel around her well developed body (imaginations please). Amu dried off and put on a tank top and shorts and headed down stairs to get get some thing to eat.

"Let's see what I can get to eat" amu said to her self as she snooped around to find the food her mom made in the microwave, a soft smile crept in to her face as she heated up and began to eat. Listening to the soft sounds of the night creatures told amu that it was time to finish up and got to bed. Washing up of her dish and put it away amu found her way to her room. Amu looked at her clock and saw it was 11:35pm. With a sigh Amu crawled in to her bed and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**Next morning**

Amu rolled to close to the edge of the bed and suddenly fell off "SHIT!" Amu squealed as she woke with a start and looked around. Amu stood up and walked out of her room rubbing her butt in pain. It was not long before she got the smell of some thing cooking in the kitchen and it smelled good. Walking down the stairs expecting to see her mom cooking instead she found tall raven haired man. Amu studied him quietly, by how his body was built he was strong, use to heavy lifting his hair was long and black and pulled in to a neat pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?" Amu demanded and looked at the at the raven haired man who jumped from her sudden appearance of amu and her question.

"I'm Hamano, Momiji, and over there is my daughter Hamano, Michiko" the raven haired man said looking at Amu his soon to be stepdaughter.

Michiko a looked up on hearing her name being called, her soft blue eyes landed on Amu. "Hi" she said softly as she moved her long honey gold wavy hair from her face.

Amu turned to face her "Yo." she said in a some what icy tone

"Would you like some pancakes and bacon?" Momiji asked looking at her.

"Sure" she said as took a plate and took three pancakes and four peices of bacon then poured some syrup on the pancakes and walked back toward her room to eat alone.

"It's going to be hard for both of us to get to know her, Midori did worn us that she would not be to friendly toward people." He muttered to himself. "Maybe you two could go shopping or something to get to know each other better" Momiji said and looked at Michiko

"I can do that but I don't know if she would, does she even know about the marriage" Michiko said as he put her plate in the sink

"I don't know to be honest, but go and see if she will go" he replied to her. Michiko nodded and walked up the stairs to get Amu. The honey gold hair girl walked up the stairs heading to Amu's room, upon reach the door she found it open.

"Amu- chan are you there?" Michiko asked as she looked in the door but saw no one until she saw her come out of her closet.

Amu looked up seeing her "Is there something you need?" she asked looking at Michiko

"I wanted if you wanted to come shopping" Michiko said looking at her.

"I guess I saw some thing I wanted in one of the shops" Amu said and brushed her long hair out of the way then grabbed her her money and stuff

The two girls headed to the car for a trip to the mall.

**Cliffhanger...**

**How will Amu react when she finds out her mom is getting remarried and how will she comprehend it. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Feel to leave you thoughts or ideas for this chapter.**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Michiko led Amu out the door to a Blood red mustang. "So what are you planing to buy at the mall if I may ask" the honey golden haired girl asked as she got in to the driver seat.**

"I'm not sure. I saw something that caught my eye in the music shop when I was there yesterday and I hope its still up for sale when I get there" Amu said as she got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"You a music love to?!" Michiko said in surprise and looked at Amu as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Yep I can play the piano, ocarina, harp, and a few other instruments as well as dance, sing and write music, but I'm not that good." Amu replied and looked at her with a confused look.

"I can see we will get a long well then, because I love singing, and dancing im not the best a writing music but may be we could work to create a song or some thing. Michiko said as she looked ahead so she would not hit or get in an accident.

"What do you mean we will get along well" the pinkette asked in confusion.

"Well your going to be my stepsister becau-" Michiko cut herself off and pulled in to the parking lot and looked at Amu.

Amu looked at her in shock and speechless then looked away unable to find the words. She felt hurt and betrayed that her mom had never mentioned this to her let alone the fact that she had dated and was now engaged.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way we thought your mom had told you that she was seeing my dad to be honest I was shocked that he prepossessed to her and she excepted" Michiko said looking at Amu.

"I don't want to talk about it any more" Amu said as she got out of the car. Michiko looked at Amu after getting out of the car and locked it. The two girls headed in to the mall to see what they could find in some of the shops. The move from shop to shop along the way to the food court. In one of the shops Michiko pulled a black tank top with red lettering going down the front:

**I AM**  
**Beautiful**  
**Intelligent**  
**Talented**  
**Cheerful**  
**Hell of a woman**

"Nice one. I'm definitely going to buy, so how do you like this one" Amu said as she held up a black top with blue letters Down the front that read **Don't hate me because I'm HOT hate me because your boyfriend is thinking it. ** Michiko started to laugh soon Amu joined in the laughter.

"I go to say I like it but I like this one better" Michiko snickered as she looked through a few of the rack before paying for what she wanted, Amu also bout what she wanted and walked in to the food court.

"So you want to get something to eat or go on in too the music shop?" Amu Asked and looked at at the honey blond girl that was at her side.

"I think we should eat because it is twelve o'clock" Michiko said and looked back Amu

"Ok that fine by me, so what do you want to eat" Amu said as she walked toward a shushi bar to get some freshly made shushi.

"I will have the same thing as you" the honey blond said following her. Amu nodded and got what she wanted and payed for the two of them and head to the table to start eating.

"This is the first time I have actually hung with some one sense I moved here" Amu said and looked at Michiko as she whipped her mouth.

"It's better than being alone that's for sure" the honey blond replied as she took the trash and threw it away. Amu stood up before the two started to headed in to the music store. The two walked around looking at all the instruments that were there. Amu's eyes caught sight of the Ocarina that she saw when she was here the other day. Amu picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"Miss, were you not the one looking at that Ocarina yesterday" the shop keeper asked as he looked at the pink haired girl.

Looking up at him and nodded. "I was I did not have the money I needed so I wanted to get the money to buy it and a few other things" the pinkette said as she ran her hand over the smooth clay instrument.

"Well let me ring it up for you" the shop keeper said with a sweet smile and led t the girl to the cash register. Quickly pulling up the price Amu payed and put it in to her purse so that it would not get messed up before she had a chance to clean it and actually play it. Amu looked around to see there the honey blond girl went to but saw her some skipping in to the door with a grin.

"What did you do Michiko" Amu said with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh nothing just signed us up for a singing contest that helps raise money for animal adoptions" the honey blond said with puppy dog eyes.

"WHAT! … When you do that you look like my little sister." Amu said her expression changed from shock to sadness remembering the night.

_**9 years ago**_

"_Come on mama is going to be mad if we are not home before dinner is ready" Ami said cheerfully a happy twinkle shown in her her light brown eyes._

"_We are hurrying but its not easy carrying all of the groceries that mama asked us to get, so please stay close to me and your sister" Tsumugu said _(Amu and Ami's dad) _Amu looked at her dad and sister and smiled at them as she held some of the food her mom had asked for._

"_Ami come walk between me and daddy" Amu said in her cool & spicy character._

"_Ok Onii-chan" Ami said and skipped between the two of them and started to walk. As the three walked onward they were suddenly approached by a mysterious tall Dark haired man approached them and pulled a gun on them. Amu and Ami froze in fear as Tsumugu lunged at the armed men to distract him._

"_AMI, AMU RUN!" their dad screamed at them as he struggled to fend off the man. Amu dropped what she had and grabbed her sister and started to run with her when they heard the gun go off behind them. Amu and Ami turned back to see their dad fall lifelessly to the ground as blood began to pool around him from the wound. Suddenly two more shots went off one meant for her and one meant for her sister. Ami tripped up and fell over panting._

"_Amu my back is burning" Ami whimpered and tried to stand up but could not._

"_AMI it will be ok" Amu said trying to pick up her sister but could not._

"_Onii-chan, I'm cold" Ami said and held on to her sister only to see her arm bleeding "Onii-chan your bleeding" she whined. And held on to her sister for warmth._

"_I'm here I'm not going to leave you" Amu said as tears formed in to her eyes as she held on to her sister as she slowly died._

"_Amu I love you, mama and I'm glad to have you as a sister" Ami whispered with the sad puppy dog eyes as she closed them down for the last time. Amu cried out holding her sister as help arrived._

_**End of flashback**_

"Amu are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost" Michiko said when she finally got Amu's attention. Amu looked at her.

"Sorry" Amu said and looked at her.

"When will I get to see your little sister? You will be called up for the contest in thirty minutes" the honey blond said looking at her happily.

"You won't she was murdered nine years ago on October 29, 2004 (this is just a made up date)." Amu said as it shocked the shop keeper and Michiko.

"I'm sorry I did not know" Michiko said sadly and look down at the floor.

"It's okay now lets get going since I can't back out from this singing contest, but you so owe me oh I know how to get you back your going to be doing it with me" Amu said and headed out of the store

"That's cruel Amu" Michiko said with a pout then shrugged. "That's what I get for trying to be sneaky, so what song did you choose to sing?"

"Little white church by little big town" Amu said with a gin and looked at her as she walked out letting the honey blond lead her to were they would be sing. They sat there watching the others, some were good and others were not that great but at least they tried. Amu soon felt Michiko grab her hand and pulled her toward the stage when she herd the man on stage say "nest up we have the Deadly Tigers"

"Oh your getting pay back when we get home" the pinkette said as they walked on stage.

"So what song will be sing" the man asked the two girls.

"Little white church by little big town" Amu said with a sweet smile as the man nodded and got the song started. Amu Listening to the beat and kept time until the right moment then began to sing.

You've been singing,that same old song  
Far too long,far too long  
Say you'll buy me a shiny ring  
But your words don't mean a thing  
No more calling me baby  
No more loving like crazy

_[Chorus]_  
Til' you take me down (take me down)  
You better take me down (take me down)  
Take me down to the little white church  
Take me down (take me down)  
Take me down (take me down)  
Take me down to the little white church  
Take me down...

You can't ride this gravy train,  
anymore,anyway  
There's a price for keeping me  
I might be cheap, but I ain't free  
Now more calling me baby  
No more loving like crazy

_[Repeat Chorus 1x]_  
Come on!

Charming devil,silver tongue  
Had your fun,now you're done  
Mama warned me 'bout your games  
She don't like you anyways

No more calling me baby  
No more loving like crazy  
No more chicken and gravy  
I ain't gonna have your baby

Take me down to the little white church, take me down,  
Take me down, take me down to the little white church,  
take me down, take me down, take me down, take me down to the little white church,  
take me down to the little white church, take me down to the little white church

Through the whole song neither Amu or Michiko missed up on their parts Amu being the lead singer and Michiko the back up. Once the song was over everyone that was in the area exploded in to applause. Amu then realized that the once half empty area was now almost over crowded with people

"Wow Now that's what I have to say is good team work and singing skill" the announcer said as the two girls walked off stage not knowing some one in the audience had recorded their performance and was up loading it to the internet. Amu looked at Michiko as they headed out the mall to head home for it was getting late.

"That was awesome who know you were that good at singing, I mean come on that was freaking awesome when there faces changed so quickly so who shoved a happy pill down their throats" Michiko said almost laughing as she got in to the car and started it.

"That was funny but don't ever do that again please" Amu said with a smile as they drove home for the night. Both girls went in to the house and went to Amu's room and talked for a bit before passing out on the bed. Momiji and Midori walked in to Amu's room after they got home only to see them sleeping, walking over quietly she set Amu's clock to go of at 6:30am so they would be at school on time.

**I do not own shugo Chara or the song in this story but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Find out what happens in the next chapter, and the fact that the two soon to be sisters start school the very next day. **

**The fith chapter is coming along.**


	5. Chapter 5

Midori woke up in the middle of the night only to hear the silence. Getting up she headed to Amu's room slightly confused, knowing that Amu had horrible nightmares that would wake her up screaming. Walking down the hall she peek in to her daughters room only to be surprised by what she saw. Amu and Michiko were sleeping together like Amu and Ami did when Ami had a bad dream. With a soft smile as she walked back to her room with a smile on her face knowing her daughter would sleep peacefully through the night.

Amu woke with a start when her alarm clock went of in her ear. The pinkette rolled over to hit the snooze but fell off the bed on to the floor, pulling her self up she cut the alarm off and sighed and sat there for a moment.

"What the hell why is my alarm going off this early" Amu grumbled as Michiko walked in with a towel around her.

"What happened to you? If you don't hurry we will be late for our first day of school" the honey blond said and pulled out her new cloths and looked through them to see which outfit she wanted to wear on the first day of school.

"Crap I completely forgot today was the first day" Amu said and jumped to her feet and grabbed some of the new clothes that she bought before running to the bath room to get a quick shower.

"Amu on your way out grab the coffee and granola bar I have sitting on the counter" Midori called up at the two girls. Amu came out of the bathroom in her tank top and shorts that had a sex appeal for many guys who saw it. Amu grabbed her brush and began to brush out her wet pink hair before french braiding it and tying it off.

Michiko grabbed Amu and started pulling Amu down the stairs and in to the kitchen to get what they needed before heading to the car. The honey blond jumped in to the drivers side while the pinkette called shotgun. Michiko backed the car out of the driveway and headed down the road toward the school.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Amu asked out of boredom.

"Sure, I was thinking about turning it on any way" Michiko said as she stopped to turn on the radio. Amu and Michiko listened to the announcer talking

"I have been getting call all morning about the two mysterious girls that sang to help raise money at the mall in Seiyo. The contest was open public so any one who wanted to help raise money for the animal adoption, by what I can see these two girls got way more attention than expected the only things I can say for sure are if they start going public the Forsaken Lynx band will have some competition. The Deadly Tigers have gone world wide in the last fifteen hours with two point five million likes. The only..." the radio host said as the radio was cut off by Amu.

"This is not good I was not expecting to be recorded and put on YouTube" Amu said in shock and looked at Michiko who had the same facial expression.

"Lets hope no one knows it was us on that video" the honey blond said as they pulled in to the school parking lot. Amu nodded in agreement and was about to get out to the car when Michiko grabbed her arm.

"I will come find you when its time for lunch but first I needed to take you to the front office to get your school ID and schedule for this year" The honey blond said as she let Amu go as they both got out of the car and headed toward the school doors.

"I can't believe I'm going to the top school in Japan" Amu said as they bumped in to the Ikuto and his gang.

"Excuse me" a deep seductive voice said. Amu was about to apologize but when she turned to see it was the blue haired. "You're not going to apologize?" the blue haired said and looked at with a smug look on his face. With out any warning her cool and spicy character surfaced.

"I don't think I will" the pinkette said and crossed her arms over her chest but in the process made he breast look slightly bigger. The boys behind the blue haired boy looked at her. Amu turned on her heals and turned to continue walking with Michiko who was looking at her in shock because Amu was not fazed by Ikuto… the most popular, sexiest, cunning playboy; Not to mention he had slept with most of the girls who willingly gave themselves to him, he was lucky non of them got pregnant but it was going to happen sooner or later to him.

Michiko watched Amu walking toward her when Ikuto grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him before he kissed her. Amu stood there shocked as he kissed deeply. The shock soon was replaced with anger, the pinkette closed her hands in to a fist. Nagihiko was about to intervene when it happened.

Amu swiftly and quickly kneed the blue haired guy square in the balls. She stepped back and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand as the Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase flinched and cupped themselves while their friend laid on the ground holding himself in pain.

"Try that again and you may not live to regret it" Amu hissed at the group venom dripped from her tongue. Amu turned and walked in to the front office to get her stuff.

"Amu your the first to actually girl in the school that has not fallen for his charm, how did you do it" Michiko asked as she helped the pinkette get her Id and schedule for that year.

"I will tell you how I did not fall for him. One his ego is too big, two he is a cocky bastard, three he's a perv, and four he is just not cute. The other girls can have him. I'm not interested in him" Amu said and looked at her calmly.

"You will be his new target since you stood up to him" the honey blond said as she walked down the hall beside her.

"Let him target me. I'm not one bit interested in the creeper" Amu said and looked at her schedule to she what she had first.

"Looks like we have the first two classes together as well as lunch but the last two I don't have." Michiko said.

"Good then you can show me around until class starts" amu said with a smile/

**Lunch time**

After being introduced in her first three classes and getting stares from some of the members of the Forsaken Lynx band it was now time for lunch. Amu walked with Michiko to the lunch room with the lunches they brought.

"So my soon to be sister how are you enjoying your first day of school" the golden blond said as she took her seat by Amu.

"Everything was great except for the hole lynx band kept eying me all three classes and it was quite creepy" Amu said with a strait face as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That's is very creepy" Michiko said and took a bite of her spaghetti.

"I'm going to enjoy this year" the pinkette said as she was about to take a bite out of the sandwich when a blue haired boy leaned in from the right side and took a bite out of her sandwich. Amu dropped her food and jumped out of her chair unsteadily and fell in to Nagihiko arms who grabbed her to keep her from falling. Once steady the pinkette turned to face Ikuto.

"Aw whats the matter my little kitten you don't want to share" Ikuto said with a fake pout.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CREEP, YOU DON'T JUST COME UP TO SOMEONE AND TAKE A BITE OUT OF THERE LUNCH WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, AND I'M NOT YOUR KITTEN" Amu screamed in anger when she looked at Ikuto. If looks could kill Ikuto would be so dead from the glare Amu was giving him. Ikuto gave her a sly smirk as he stayed were he was.

"This is not a funny now leave" Amu hissed as she glared at Ikuto who was not even bother, to be honest he found it funny.

"You are so cute when you're mad" the blue hired boy teased as a smirk appeared on his face. Michiko looked up as Utau, and Rima walked up behind Ikuto and Nagihiko. Nagihiko froze after getting a cold chill, Ikuto on the other hand gulped and turned to face his sister.

"H…Hi Utau I was not expecting you back until later on this year" Ikuto said and looked Nagihiko who was slowly moving away from the other trying to make a break for the door before Rami tried to kill him or some thing.

"Ikuto don't make me hurt you, now if you don't mind leave our table" a blond pigtailed girl said to Ikuto.

"Sure thing but only if I get a kiss from my kitten" Ikuto said with a smirk as Amu's face turned rosy pink from embarrassment.

"Drop dead you Damn perverted Neko, not a chance in hell I will kiss you willingly" Amu growled in took her seat on the other side of Michiko. Ikuto began to laugh as he got up and left with his friends letting Utau take her seat by Amu and Rima sat on the other side if Michiko.

"Those guys are a pain in the ass and I have dance class with them, this is cruel" Amu said

"You're the new girl I heard all the guys talking about and apparently you caught my brothers attention how?" Utau said as she started to take a bite of some chicken soup.

"To be honest I ran in to him at the mall were he was preforming a day after I moved here and when I was coming to get my schedule and ID I bumped in to him and refused to apologize to him and I was about to walk away when he grabbed me and kissed me" Amu said plainly

Utau and Rima choked on there food and looked at her. "HE KISSED YOU!" Utau and Rima said at the same time once they composed themselves.

"Then before this kiss broke I kneed him in the balls with out holding back, I wish you two could have seen their faces that was priceless. When I looked over at his little buddies they all cupped themselves in fear" the pinkette replied with a strait face and took a bite out of the other half of her sandwich. The group of girls around the pinkette stated laughing until tears started to form in there eyes.

"So... Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase cupped them selves after you did not fall for Ikuto's charm" Utau said trying not to laugh at the image that appeared in her head.

"I don't see any thing in him worth wanting, yes he had good looks and a hot body but beauty is skin deep." Amu said as she finished up eating what was left of her lunch then looked over at Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Michiko who were looking at her like she had two heads or something.

"What?" the pinkette said in confusion.

"How can you say that with a straight face, I mean come on most girls would be blushing just saying that" Utau said as she took a swallow of her tea.

"How can I not? I don't even know him not to mention his ego gets in the way." Amu said as she fought back laughter.

"Crap we better eat what we want the bell is about to ring" Utau said looking at the four girls before her.

"Well I have dance class next what about you all" Amu said looking at the others.

"Well me and Utau have dance class with you but sad to say so does the cross-dresser and the soccer freak, not to mention when we get in to dance class we have to choose a song to dance to then preform it infrunt of the class." Rima said

"I have the perfect song and dance to do I hope you know how to dance to it" Amu said

"And what would that be" Yaya said I a childish tone.

"Dip it low by Christina Milian" Amu said as she stood up just as the bell rang.

"Are you trying to get them to stalk us, not to mention the dance teacher is a guy" Utau said in shock.

"All the more fun, not to mention I want to see your brother go insane because of what he can't get" the pinkette said as she headed out of the lunch room to the dance room with Utau and Rima, While Michiko and Yaya went to math. The three girls walked in to the class room and took a seat against the wall and waited to see who all was in there class. It was not long before Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Tadase walked in and sat not to far from Amu, Rima, and Utau.

"So class I hope your ready to start dancing, most of you should be exceptional dancers from the previous years in this room for those who don't know who I am Makoto sensei" the raven haired man said. Every one listened to the teacher as he instructed what they were going to be doing this year.

Amu rolled her eyes and sighed out of boredom "I thought we were going to dance" Amu whispered to Utau who was in the middle of her and Rima.

"I don't know what the hell this teacher is talking about none of it pertains to dancing in any means" Utau replied back.

"Sensei could you stop rambling some of us are bored" Rima pointed out to the raven haired teacher.

"OK get in to groups of six three main dancers and 3 back up dancers" Makoto said and watched every one get in to a group of six. Amu looked around as they got three male back up dancers who know how to dance to Dip it Low.

"This is going to be a lot of fun" Amu said hugging her three new friends as the teacher walked over to them.

"So what dance are you going to be dancing to" Makoto said to the group.

"We decided on Dip it Low by Christina Milian" the pinkette replied as the teacher looked at her shocked.

"Ok you six can go fist sense we only have enough time for your group to dance before the bell" the raven haired teacher said before he walked over to get the music started while they got set up to dance. The music began to play it started off slow. Amu, Utau and Rima moved as if they were blowing in the wind at the beginning.

Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good  
_[Chorus:]_  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know it's on  
If you understand me  
Yall come on

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase were watching the group intently unable to look away. As the dance became more sexual.

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna  
We can mooooooove...

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out let your back roll  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (( HYPERLINK " watch?v=5z5Mvyp1QHw"watch?vHYPERLINK " watch?v=5z5Mvyp1QHw"=5z5Mvyp1QHw ) the music video so you get the idea of what the dance looked like)

All three girls happened to look where Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Tadase were only to see all three of them were holding there noses as well as a tomato red blush on Nagihiko and Tadase. Only Ikuto had a pink blush.

Amu turned to look Rami and Utau who were turning red as they were trying not to laugh, as the bell ran all three girls bolted out of there before they started laughing.

Ikuto watched the girls leave, while as Nagihiko, Tadase followed him to the nurses office to get there noses packed.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Damn I was not expecting that" Ikuto grumbled as he and his friends arrived at the nurses office.

"None of us were, I new Amu-chan was multi talented but I did not know she was this good, there is more than what meets the eye, is it possible she was the one singing on that YouTube video, if so she would be a great addition to the band" Nagihiko said.

"I agree with Nagi on this one Ikuto" Tadase added in as the three boys walked in to the nurse's office. After some time the boys walked out with there noses packed.

Kukai walked over to his band members "Hey whats ….. what the hell happened to you, why do you three have yoru noses packed"

"We watched Girls dance" Ikuto replied

"Were you at a strip club? Did they hit you?" the brunette boy asked

"No to both,"

"Then what happened" Kukai asked

"We watched some of the girls dance to Dip it low, and they were in very revealing outfits." the blue haired boy said.

"Then why do you have your books covering your self" Kukai said

"I don't want to get nut checked again that really hurt, not to mention that pinkette is really feisty" Ikuto said as Kukai Started to laugh.

**Normal POV**

Utau looked at Amu, and Rima, as they started laughing so hard tears stated to from in their eye before they final stopped. Michiko and Yaya walked up to them after school was out.

"So how did your class go" Yaya said in a childish voice.

"It... was … Hilarious" Amu said before the all the of them started laughing again. Michiko and Yaya looked at each other in confusion.

"We managed to give Ikuto, Nagihiko and Tadase a bloody nose with out touching them in dance class" Rima said trying to hold back laughter as an image of there faces popped into her head. It took a few minutes for them to calm down again.

"Now that we are all here how about we go to my beach house this week end, and bathing suit shopping as well?" Utau said.

"Sure "all four of them said in Union. It was not long before the group of broke up for the night.

Amu and Michiko headed home hoping to get there in time for dinner. "all I can say was that was a great day" Amu said happily and looked at the sky as it was slowly growing dark.

"I can see it was starting with nut checking the most popular guy in to school all the way down to giving him a nose bleed with a semi strip tease" the honey blond replied as she pulled in to the drive way. Amu nodded and got out and got her home work and walked in with her.

"Im going up to my room and put my stuff down and I will be down to get something to eat before I get to work on my home work "the pinkette said as she headed up the stairs to her room. When she opened her room door and turned on her lights she noticed her balcony door was open. The pinkette set her books down before walking over to suck and lock it before running down the stairs to stat cooking dinner.

**I do not own any Shugo Chara or the songs I just own the plot.  
I was planing on posting this on 9/30/2013 but it was not cheeked over in time but hope you enjoy.  
Who or what will be in Amu's room after every one has calmed down for the night and what will happen at the beach. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


End file.
